


04 || james

by ralphstatortots



Series: imallexx || [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralphstatortots/pseuds/ralphstatortots
Summary: -Alex in this story said he wasn’t a brat but In the part two would act like a total brat and James would have no choice but to show him what happens to bratty boys.





	04 || james

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AjthePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjthePhoenix/gifts).



> ajthephoenix and an anon on tumblr asked for a part two, so here it is u mad lads uwu
> 
> honestly holy shit……..this comment…...literally i have no words bc i love it sm and i can only hope i did it justice xx

Alex knows he’s pushing his luck.

He’s not dumb, he knows what he’s doing. It’s always the same on the podcast, and it’s like second nature now. They’ve certainly done the gag of a faux-argument enough that any time they _do_ have a minor argument over nothing, it just feels the same.

Alex makes some comment, James comes back with a sarcastic reply that’s meant to make him seem stupid, Alex makes a snide remark that he _knows_ riles James up. He can always see it in the way James’ shoulders rise and how his eyes grow a little sharper. It makes Alex feel a little breathless whenever he sees that look.

It’s no different this podcast. They’re doing Lego building together of a Star Wars ship James wanted to do, and Alex agreed it could be something visually interesting to their video audience. It’s the usual topics and banter, and Alex almost forgets that he watched one of his best mates fuck his other best mate just a week ago. Except he can’t forget that.

Him, James and Fraser had all left it and returned to how everything was before. It wasn’t awkward, Alex found, just...tense. He caught them both watching him occasionally, as if waiting for him to snap. Then Fraser went back home and it all stopped.

“So, we go to try and find a bus stop or something, right, because somebody forgot to charge their fucking phone, and–“

“ _That_ wasn’t my fault.” Alex chimes in. He clicks a small brown piece into place on his slowly-progressing model and looks up at James. 

“How wasn’t it your fault?” James waves a hand up. “You knew we were going out and you _checked_ your phone before we left and decided it _didn’t_ need fucking charging.”

“I didn’t know we would be out until past two in the morning.” Alex gives a light laugh and matches the stare James is giving him. “Where was your phone, anyway? Why couldn’t _you_ get an Uber for us?”

“I lost my phone, Alex.” It’s said plain and simple with no emotion behind it, except maybe a hint of exasperation. Alex knows the look the other man is giving him, and a heat crawls under his skin. He distracts himself by finding the Lego piece he needs next.

“Then don’t lose it next time.” Alex shrugs. “You could just...not lose it, then we wouldn’t have been stuck that night.”

There’s an inhale next to him that the mics certainly won’t pick up now James is leaning back in his chair. Alex is almost afraid to look at the other man, for some reason, but there’s something sharp running down his spine that makes him sit up a little straighter. James never just _leaves_ an argument like that. Whatever’s happening, Alex isn’t sure what to do about it. So he doesn’t do anything and just continues to build his Lego model, even if he is just rummaging through the same packet of black bricks.

“So that’s how you’re going to be, huh?” James suddenly says.

“What?” Alex pretends to sound confused. He’s not even close to confused – he knows exactly what he did, and he can only hope James is going to do _something_ about it for once.

“‘What?’” James mimics and leans forward in his chair again. He pushes the mic stands away so he can move further into Alex’s space. “You’re going to sit there and act like you have no fucking clue?”

“Can’t say I’m acting,” Alex tries his best not to sound a little bit breathless when he speaks. Something about James’ tone is getting to him. “But you can enlighten me.”

“I don’t think I need to, but I’ll do it anyway.” James places a hand on the back of his chair, then another over his own wrist to stop him from messing with the Lego. “You’re a _brat_ , Alex. You know you are and you know exactly what you’re doing. You say something stupid and expect me to just deal with it.”

“Nothing I say is stupid, James.” Alex finally looks at the other man. He’s so glad he did. 

James’ eye’s are heated, the pupils dark and wide, and not taking them off Alex for a second. They’re _hungry_. “That’s one of the most stupidest things you’ve said yet, Alex.” He says.

“Don’t tell me I have to show you how to behave?” James asks with an air of disbelief, and it sends a rush of heat through Alex, along with a fast exhale. “Do I have to show you?”

“Like you even could, mate.” Alex answers. He knows what he’s doing, he _knows_. James knows. He distantly wonders what Fraser would say if he were here.

“See? Cheeky brats like you just need somebody to sort you out.” James tuts at him and nudges at his shoulder so Alex is leaning forward, and stands up slowly beside his seated form. “Y’can’t just behave however you want and expect everybody to just _take it_.”

“You take it,” Alex says. He isn’t sure if he should stand too or not; he can’t tell if he would be doing exactly what James wants him to or not. He wants to do the latter, so he stays put. Alex doesn’t think he could move underneath James’ hand anyway. “You take it, so what else am I s’posed to do?”

“You could stop back chatting, for starters.” James tugs on the back of his shirt and Alex stands to follow the motion, but James’ hand keeps him bent at the waist, making a few small Lego pieces dig into his forearm when he puts them on the table for support. He feels his cheeks warm at how reminiscent it it is from the scene he was watching only a week ago.

“What was it you said last week?” James questions, letting it hang in the room.

“I said a lot of things last week, James. Be a bit more specific.” Alex pushes and earns the pressure of blunt fingernails against his skin in return.

“I think you said…’I’m not a brat. I just like winding you up.’” James recalls in a light tone, as if they were having a casual conversation. Except there’s nothing casual about the way James is pushing his hips up against his ass, and something even less casual about how Alex pushes back against him.

“You and Fraser are the same, Alex. So _mouthy_ and you always push and _push_ and don’t expect to get anything back.” James explains and trails a hand down Alex’s thigh. “Maybe that’s why you two get along so well. But the thing is, Fraser _knows_ when to stop talking. He knows when he’s being a little shit and doesn’t say stupid things just for the sake of riling me up.”

“It’s fun to see you like that.” Alex answers, even though he knows he’s not supposed to be saying things like that. “T’ see you all–“ He cuts himself off with a gasp when James nudges his shoulders down so he’s pushed face-first against the table. He feels embarrassed from feeling so exposed, but he’s concentrating less on that feeling and more on the way he can feel James’ cock against him through his jeans. The other man is hard, and Alex would comment on that if he weren’t the same.

“To see me all what?” James echoes. “To see me have to put up with your fucking idiotic comments? Is that it?”

“Fun to see you all mad.” Alex croaks through a whine that builds up in his throat. James’ hand on his thigh is so close to where Alex wants it most, but he’s purposely avoiding it. “It’s fun to see you all heated ‘nd mad and like you could just…”

“Do this?” James finishes. He emphasises it with a push to Alex’s shoulders, a reminder of his current position. “Well, mission accomplished, Alex. Congratulations. Now what d’you want me to do? You expecting me to _fuck you_ now?”

The words makes another warm fuzzy feeling run through his chest. Is James going to fuck him? He hopes so, God he hopes so; Alex would literally cry if James were to just leave him like this.

“I might.” James says simply with no certain promise to his words. Alex wishes that he most certainly will. 

The hand on his thigh has started fiddling with the button and zip, but not undoing them. “Get ‘em down, Elmslie. Let’s see if we can’t sort you out like I did with Fraser, hm?”

Alex hasn’t gotten a pair of skinny jeans down to his knees faster in his life. A distant part of his mind tells him to not seem so desperate, but he _is_ desperate, that’s the thing. He’s desperate to be held down and fucked, and he’s more than willing to let James put him in his place.

James hums and settles him back against the table, slowly pulling down the hem of Alex’s briefs and humming again. “Where’s your lube, Alex?”

“In my room.” Alex replies. “In the top drawer of my desk.”

“Stay there.” James pulls away from him and Alex almost makes a lost sound. “Remember the camera’s still on.”

Whatever James was trying to achieve by saying that, it works. Alex is suddenly hyper-aware of every movement he makes and how he keeps looking at the shining lens staring back at him. He’d feel more than a little self-conscious if it weren’t for the fact that he’s the one editing this episode.

“You’re gonna have a right fun time editing this later, Alex.” The other man calls from the doorway of his room as he’s exiting. It’s like he can read exactly what Alex is thinking. “You get t’see just what a brat you are.”

“‘M not a brat.” Alex protests and whines lightly when James returns to the spot behind him, undoing his belt and getting his own jeans and underwear down. “Like I said, it’s just fun seeing you all mad.”

“Well, it’s not fun for me to deal with you acting like that.” James tuts at him. There’s a click and a wet noise behind him, thanks to the lube. “You gonna let me open you up?”

Alex breathes a shaky sigh and nods, leaning down further into the table to try and raise his ass higher to match James’ height. And, _Christ_ , is James tall. Alex knows he is – it’s hard not to notice it constantly when he barely reaches the man’s shoulders – and he can only wonder what it looks like on camera right now. 

“Good. I guess you can listen to something I fuckin’ say for once.” James hums, pleased. 

“I would listen t’you more if you said something actually worth listenin’ to.” Alex retorts. He knows James is too pleased with his attitude now, how he’s too obliging and willing to do as he says. Alex needs to just shove back a little to get what he really wants. He needs to see James have enough of him.

A cold, slick finger is gently worked inside him then, as if it’s a _punishment_ , but the only negative is how cold the lube is. The massive twat didn’t even warm it up. 

It’s silent now, the only sound being infrequent gasps or noises Alex can’t quite block from escaping him every time the finger goes deeper inside him than he expects, accompanied by another grossly wet noise when James puts another finger in.

“D’you _actually_ deserve this?” James ponders almost mockingly. His two fingers twist deep inside him and a strangled noise gets stuck in Alex’s throat when he tries to speak. “I wonder if you do. You shouldn’t reward bad behaviour, after all.” He tuts and shakes his head, like he’s talking to a petulant child.

“It’s about time I taught you not t’be so mouthy – you’re up there on your high fucking horse and expect me to put up with all of it.” James scoffs at him and shoves another finger. It gains a deeper angle and Alex’s groans into his hands. His fingers are clenched and his middle and ring finger keep digging into the smaller square Lego pieces, leaving indents in his skin.

“Go on – how many times did you get off to Fraser and me from the other day?” It sounds like he’s teasing, but Alex can tell he’s serious. “Bet you loved it. I bet you even imagined you were Fraser, right?” 

Alex is tempted to lie. He wonders if James would be able to see through it, and decides he definitely would.

He pushes up onto his elbows and stands on his tiptoes when James shoves his fingers _just right_ and–Christ. Alex catches the sight of the two of them in the viewfinder of the camera. It’s weird and he can’t quite see it – his vision has gone a little blurry from clenching his eyes shut so tight, he can’t help it – but James is looking too. He’s watching Alex from a second view, like it’s a mirror, and he can take delight in seeing Alex be brought down a notch in two different angles.

“Oi, are you gonna answer?” James asks. He’s taking his fingers out now and wipes them on Alex’s discarded jumper on the back of his chair. Alex would shout at him about that if he weren’t about to get fucked into oblivion. 

“Uh, I-I dunno.” Alex stutters and nudges away a few bricks with his elbow. “Twice?” He offers. It’s an obvious lie.

“Fucking liar.” James says, smug.

“Five. It–I got myself off five times to it.” Alex admits and hates how his cheeks heat up. That should be the least embarrassing thing to say in this situation, but apparently his cheeks think otherwise.

“There’s a good lad.” James hums at him. There’s another mildly wet sound of the lube again and a crinkling of a wrapper before something much bigger than fingers is resting against his hole. “Maybe you _are_ finally behaving. Can you ask for me to fuck you nicely, Alex?”

“Unf,” Alex huffs into the surface of the table. God, James is such a dick. He hates him; he hates him more than he could hate anybody and would cry a river just to get James to fuck him now. “Please, James, you fuckin’ _dick’ead_ , God, stop messin’ about and just–“

James seems to accept that, because he’s now pushing his cock infuriatingly slow inside him. Alex _hates_ him.

“Didn’t think you knew the word ‘please’!” James tells him and laughs dryly on the pitch of an exhale. “But I suppose you’ve earned it. After all, it’s what you were _gagging_ for, right?”

“I wasn’t– _Fuck_ , I wasn’t gaggin’ for it,” Alex groans and hangs his head down, resting his forehead against his arms. It’s too much – he feels like he’s burning up, and maybe he _is_ because James’ hands feel like ice as they push his shirt up his back and gently persuade his torso to meet the table once more. “God, _fuck_ , did you ‘nd Fraser practice or somethin’? You’re literally huge, James, holy fuck.”

“Cheers,” James laughs. He’s got his fingers clenched in Alex’s shirt, twisting in the hem and Alex can feel the muscles in his hips twitch as they meet his skin. “Yeah, we might’ve fooled around a little. Why, jealous?”

“Only thing I’m jealous ‘bout is that Fraser got to you before I did.” Alex somehow manages to say coherently. He feels as if he could just melt any second, but he wouldn’t dare miss a second of whatever James is going to do to him. 

The other man seems to agree sometime, judging by the building groan in his throat. Alex mirrors it and lets it spill free instead. “Well, I’m here now, aren’t I? God, Alex,” He breathes and gives a gentle thrust when Alex wriggles beneath his hands. “F’ fuck’s sake, Alex, can you not just sit still?”

“Can’t when I have your cock up my ass, can I?” Alex snaps back. Why can’t James just hurry it up? He always has to drag things out. “You always fuckin’ drag things out for no reason.” Alex repeats his thought aloud.

“And we’re back to mouthy. Knew it wouldn’t be long before I had to deal with it again.” James scolds him. The hand twisted in his shirt travels upwards and Alex jumps when cold knuckles brush over his neck, then jumps again when the chilling fingers trace the line of his mouth. “Open up, lad.”

Alex listens, and opens his lips to invite the fingers in. They’re not the lube-covered fingers, thank god, but he whines anyway when James matches the timing of a thrust with shoving his fingers into his mouth to the knuckles. Alex bites down on them and smiles around the intrusion when James swears under his breath.

“Once a brat, always a brat.” James says in a weird, breathy tone. “You just can’t behave, can you? You’ve always got t’be a fucking twat.”

Alex gives a weird noise in reply and lets James’ fingers pry his lips apart and trace over his teeth – pushing into the points of his canines and brushing knuckles against the roof of his mouth. James fucks into him on a harsh thrust, making him nudge across the table and jolting the mic stands an inch forward. 

“What was that? I can’t hear you, sorry mate.” James laughs, airy and mocking as he thrusts again. It’s even and rough now, and every time James’ hips meet his ass, it makes Alex’s fingers clench into a fist and his thighs ache from half-standing in such a way so long. There’s a sharper, deeper shove inside him and a broken, damp noise spills from his lips.

James doesn’t say anything about it, only digs his thumb into Alex’s hip and fists his hand into his hair to tug his head up. “Look at yourself,” James mumbles somewhere above him. “In the camera – can you see what a fucking mess you are?”

And James is right. He is a mess.

Alex’s hair is all mussed up, thanks to the hand now forcing his head up, and his cheeks are flushed a deep red that spreads to his ears and settles in his chest. His lips are shiny and match the colour of a cherry. The shirt is bunched up to his mid-chest and his waist deepens in colour to a strange pink whenever James grips it a little too tight. James doesn’t look much different behind him, expect for maybe the own faint blush he’s sporting. Even in the small viewfinder, Alex can see that his eyes are blown wide. 

“Fuck, Alex. What the fuck have you done to me?” James mutters. Alex isn’t even sure he’s aware he’s said it. He groans in response and lets James arch his back with another pull of his hair. “You’ve messed me up; I can’t even _think_ properly anymore, you little fucking shit, and you don’t even _know it_.” James huffs out in a few short, clenched breaths.

“Can I touch myself?” Alex gasps out when James’ hips stagger. “Please, James, I–“

“ _Yeah_.” The taller man affirms, sounding almost as eager as Alex feels. “Yeah, fuck, go on.”

So Alex does. It feels like the biggest relief in the world when he gets a hand around his cock and strokes, naturally matching the rhythm he makes with the steadily breaking one James has. He should feel embarrassed with how quickly he’s about to come, but it feels like he’s been hanging on a thread all week.

James’ mouth finds the back of his neck and warm pants tickle his skin as James leaves open-mouthed bites across it. “I’ve been _dreaming_ of this, ever since Fraser brought it up, and it’s so fuckin’ weird to film a podcast while I think of fucking you senseless, Alex – it’s literally the worst feeling to have you _there_ but not being able to do anything for fuck’s sake, I just– _fuck_ –“ James rants into his skin between gentle bites and his hips stutter to a sudden stop, leaving him to moan into Alex’s ear and to try and push his cock impossibly deeper into him on shorter rolls of his hips.

Alex isn’t far off from coming too. He can feel the heat lingering beneath his fingertips and reverterbrating into his knees, and he whines messily into the air as he comes over his fist. James repeats the noise in a deeper, lazier tone and rubs soft circles into his pelvis as he shudders beneath the other man.

“Good lad,” James hums into his skin. “If I thought you looked even better coming now than you did before, I would’ve fucked you ages ago.”

“And you should’ve,” Alex gasps through a shuddering aftershock. “You _should’ve_ , you massive fucking ass.”

“Oi, no need to bring my weight into this.” James says in a stern voice, but he’s smiling into Alex’s throat.

James leans back and starts pulling himself out, and Alex can hear the quiet grimacing noise he makes. “Should’ve brought tissues.” He mumbles. Alex makes a sound of agreement and passes the other some of the napkins on the other side of the table from their takeout dinner. 

“Have fun editing that, mate.” James winks at him as he sits back down, after cleaning them both up. 

Alex blushes and snaps back some comment that only barely reaches his brain before it’s out his mouth. He might have fun, he might not, he isn’t sure yet. But if he later squirms a little in his chair when he’s watching the podcast over, makes a copy and sends the raw footage to Fraser, then that’s none of James’ business.


End file.
